the clique:Hollywood style
by strats-star7
Summary: The pc is back! They are going on a field trip to Hollywood and their they meet two mystery guests. Who will it be? Also, they meet 5 new girls coming to the school called kt as in kiss this. will the girls lose their movie star alphaness to....them?
1. Chapter 1

**hey this is like my first fanfic so tell me wat u think of it. im normally into writing but i was in a hurry to finish this chap and i want to make it also clear i dont own the clique series but i love them. they r some of the best series i have ever read haha luv 'em ill post more chaps l8er**

Dylan's Estate

September 7th

4:47 p.m

"Dylan you are so grosssssss………" Massie snapped.

Dylan was sitting on her canopy bed drinking a cappuccino from Starbucks. The coffee going down her throat, and the Pretty Committee sitting around her bored out of their minds, she decided to liven things up with some burping.

"Dylan, when will you realize that the reason you don't have a boyfriend is because you do that?" Massie questioned.

"Well, Would you like it to come out the other end instead?" Dylan remarked.

Alicia, Kristen, and Claire all snickered until Massie glared at them.

" We have to get serious! The school's Hollywood fame trip is a once in a lifetime chance we have to plan out _everything_. No matter what it is. I'm nawt going unprepared this has to be _perfect_." Massie said.

It was true, OCD was having a 'Hollywood Fame' trip where the students went to Hollywood and learn all about how to create movies and meet 2 unrevealed guests. It was a weeklong trip like their trip camping last year, but this was better WAY better. And according to Massie, every little thing had to be planned no matter what. She was even writing up another clothing list of things to pack for the girls.

"I wonder who the two guests are going to be," Kristen said blowing a bubble wit her favorite bubble gum-Dubble Bubble.

"We should pack some other things to take along to like…umm… oh I don't know…books? For our spare time? I'm supposed to read some books off the monthly reading list at the library and…" Kristen's voice trailed off as Massie interrupted her.

"Eww, if you seriously think I'm going to read Harry Potter your wrong, I would never pick up a book that is 10 thousand pages long," Massie told her

"Oh come on its nawt 10 thousand pages long, the newest one is only 759 pages long. That's nawt that bad. Please? I mean it could be good for us… and our parents will be happy."

"I couldn't care less about Harry Potter Kristen, he's weird but… I'm sure if we did a celeb date match for you you'd get him." Massie told her as she sat done at Dylan's computer.

"First of all, Harry Potter isn't a celeb he's a character in a book and two just because you don't read doesn't mean everyone else doesn't." Kristen said angrily.

"Don't start sassing me or your out of the Pretty Committee for 2 weeks!" Massie yelled.

Kristen stood by the foot of Dylan's bed. She didn't say a word back to Massie and all of a sudden….Pffft was all you heard.

" DYLAN!!" the Pretty Committee shouted laughing.


	2. school time

**this is my second chapter** **combined with the third-and yes i did use the character from DIAL L FOR LOSER well the real book and used her in here. I also made teh other character. and the new kt crew will still be introduced hopefully in the next couple of chapy's **

**disclaimer:i dont own the clique i wish i did but i dont i do own one of the two celebs they meet and if u haev read dial l for loser u will kno who it is not. i also own teh kt crew(they still need to be introduced)**

OCD- Math class

September 8th

11:36

Massie stared at the front of the room. She couldn't wait until her next class-drama. They were going to find out who the two mystery Hollywood guests were going to be when they arrived in Hollywood next week. Mr. Saunders the boring math teacher, would not get over the fact that almost every student in his 3rd hour class had just so happened to fail his pop quiz.

"You students need to listen in class, you should all be able to get a 100 on these pop quizzes." Mr. Saunders announced to the class.

"Yes Ms. Gregory?"

"Well Mr. Saunders, this is a top school, and pretty much every student here will get an automatic scholarship, so if we want to get into one of the biggest colleges in the country we should ALL pay attention." Kristen said in a very smart-alecky way.

"Well Kristen, I think you are happy to get into a top school, unlike some other students who don't appreciate this gift," all of a sudden Mr. Saunders was interrupted by the bell.

Massie got up from her seat. Her prada bag clanging beside her, she hurried out of them room and shouted as loud as she could "Finally,"

Mr. Saunders stood at the front of the room and just as Kristen got up, he walked towards her.

"Kristen, I would like to make a lunch arrangement with you, its very important," Mr. Saunders said in a convincing way. "How about today, after you purchase your lunch? You can meet in here, ill be at my desk" and with that he walked out of the room without another word.

OCD- Drama Class

September 8th

11:47

Alicia stood by the drama's room doors. Where was Dylan? The late bell already rang even though Mr. Cas, the drama teacher, hadn't arrived in the classroom yet, but Massie had already strolled in.

"Leesh, sit now, we need to talk." Massie said in demand.

"Um I was kinda waiting for Dylan, to come but I think she went home sick in chemistry" Alicia said.

"Yeah well I don't care, you know why? Hmmm maybe because I don't," Massie screeched.

Alicia started at Massie. Why was she acting so bossy and mean? Normally, she wasn't like this. Well not really, but still, and how could she not care about Dylan? She was her friend from way back.

Claire ran into the room. She had run late because of an orthodontist appointment she had, to get her braces changed and was running late for class.

"Hey guys, is Mr. Cas here yet? I just have to know who the two celebs that are going to be at the Hollywood field trip are." Claire said out of breath.

"EHMYGAWD, SHUT UP KUH-LAIRE, I'M TRYING TO TALK TO ALICIA, OMG GO AWAY KUH-LAIRE IT'S RUDE TO INTERRUPT A VERY IMPORTANT CONVO DUH!" Massie practically screamed at the top of her lungs.

"OMG leave her alone Mass, sorry Claire Massie is being a real butt hole today," Kristen said "More than usual in fact,"

Massie's mouth hung in agape. Did Kristen seriously think that she was a butt hole? No, nobody would ever dare think that. EVER!

"Stay out of this Kristen, your not welcome in this convo…so goodbye!" Massie yelled back at Kristen and waved her hand in a little I'm a princess so leave me alone wave.

"LADIES TAKE YOUR SEATS RIGHT NOW," Mr. Cas said entering the room. "I have a very important announcement and if you want to hear it you better all be in your seats in 5 seconds,"Mr. Cas ordered the students.

The Pretty Committee ran into their seats, before the front of the class could look at them, and yell at them for wasting class.

"Now that your all seated, I will announce the two mystery guests for our Hollywood trip, but to you it will seem like the guests, but who's ready to know who we are meeting?"

The class cheered, whooped, hollered, but Massie started at Kristen's brownish blonde hair, she was in front of her, so Massie could easily stick something in there like gum. She wanted to know why Kristen was feuding with her. Was it because of the trip? Or was Kristen just nawt interested in being her friend anymore?

"Alrite, the 1st mystery guest is…. from Dial L for Loser…Abby Boyd!" Mr. Cas said to the class happily

"I know some of you have already met her, well really only 1 of you has gotten the chance to really hang out with her, Claire Lyons! I'm sure your going to be happy to see your friend once again? Correct?" Mr. Cas said very loudly

Claire sunk to her seat, just because she was in a movie with Abby Boyd didn't mean they were best buds or something. Like Abby said herself on the set, they were just MBF'S movie best friends.

"And…the 2nd guest is…from the amazing film Who Knows?…Ms. Shannon St. Clair!"

"EHMYGAWD! I HEART HER! AND WE GET OT MEET HER? SHE'S AH-MAZING!!!" Alicia squealed in her seat.

"Shannon St. Clair? The girl that just recently moved in with her father that she like…just met? After her mother died at Shannon's birth, she went with her aunt and she started calling her mom and when Shannon was 11, her aunt told her that she wasn't her mother, and then just recently she decided she wanted to go with her dad?" Kristen questioned.

"Well, Ms.Gregory, you've out smarted me once again, I would think that would be the same Shannon St. Clair." Mr. Cas said.

Massie rolled her eyes.

**im thinking of introducing the kt crew in the next chapter i will give out 2 or the 5 girls' names-keisha lopez(leader) and Monica Holmes(inspired by my friend K and T) im making a couple of teh charas more liek my friends but some r goign to be real brats even tho my friedns arent lol ill post more**


	3. the kt crew whoohoosarcasm lol

Lunch with Mr. Saunders

September 8th(still it's a long day)

12:44

Kristen gulped as she opened the door to Mr. Saunders classroom. What could he possibly want?

"Kristen, so good to see you please take a seat," Mr. Saunders said casually.

Kristen did as she was told to.

"Now Kristen this is very important, and I would like you to agree to this, not yet, but I would like you to consider it,"

"Um ok" Kristen said wondering what Mr. Saunders could want.

"Next week, at the Hollywood field trip, we will be receiving 5 new young ladies here, their parents all work together and because of their jobs they have to all move down here, which is quite good because they are all wonderful friends, but…" Mr. Saunders voice trailing off.

"Well their other school was much farther behind than ours is and since you are one of the top students in the class I would like you to tutor one of them privately. I will be giving each girl a different tutor so there is no trouble, and I would like you to teach the young lady named Monica Holmes." Mr. Saunders said.

"Well of course! I would be happy to! I love math," Kristen said happily.

"Alrite then, thank you Ms. Holmes will be coming on Friday along with the rest of the girls. Since we leave, on Monday, you could tutor her a bit over the weekend or on Friday I can talk to her parents about tutoring this week after school. Here is some info about her if you want it," Mr. Saunders said

"Well I have a meeting to be at in 10 minutes. I will see you tomorrow morning Kristen," and with that, he walked out.

OCD- Drama Class

September 10th

11: 52

"Ok class, I would like you all to meet our 5 new students, Ms. Keisha Lopez, Sonia, Rodriguez, Linzy Calgary, Kailey Way, and Monica Holmes. I will be putting you all in dorm groups for the Hollywood field trip and pairing you all with a buddy to be with the whole time." Mr. Cas said

The class stared at the five girls in the front of the room. They were all tall and wore matching plaid skirts but with a different color in the pleats of the skirt. Each girl had the same top on, just with a different color and a shrug as well. They each had a streak in their hair to match the color on their skirts, it was kind of daring but oh well.

"OK I'm going to hand out a piece of paper saying all of the groups and I will announce the pairings right now," Mr. Cas told the class.

"Peters and Connolly, Calhum and Harper, Block and Lopez, Rodriguez and Rivera, Daniels and Marks, Calgary and Marvil, Way and Lyons, James and Hills, Camden and Epps, Carter and Jakobs, and the last of the pairings, Holmes and Gregory," Mr. Cas announced

"Oh Great, I'm with the Keisha one," Massie said. "Kristen, I feel bad for you, your with the one who likes black, she must be sooo boring…and sorry about the other day, I just had a mood swing." Massie said.

Kristen stared at Massie, should she accept her apology? After all they were best friends.

"Yea it's ok but guess what? Monica, well I'm her math tutor," Kristen said "That must be why I got paired with her."

"NO WAY! You're a math tutor? Why didn't you tell me? I heard they give out extra credit for that!" Massie squealed.

All of a sudden, they saw Monica get up from the seat Mr. Cas assigned her to.

"Hey are you Kristen Gregory?" She said in a snotty way.

"Yea I am. Your Monica Holmes right?" Kristen asked.

"Well duh and by the way I'm busy tonight so don't even think about tutoring me-EVER. I don't want some stuck of snoot teaching me algebra. Your probably going to be to focused on your nails or your hideous highlights," Monica said evilly.

"Oh NO you didn't!" Massie snapped at Monica.

"Oh Yes I did, and who are you? Little Miss Queen of Everything? I'm guessing you think you're the alpha of this school?" Monica said

"What do you think i look like? An immature idiot?" Massie questioned.

"YES! Thats it! An immature idiot! Thanks! Monica said cackling. She turned to walk away, as teh Sonia girl walked up to her

"EHMYGAWD! Monica what are you doing talking to these...losers?That is so last months Chanel purse. Come on!" Sonia said yanking on Monica's arm.

"Ewww get your hands off of me! DNOT EVER touch me again! I'll takl to whoever i flippin' want to! GOT IT? UGHHH!!!" Monica shouted

As she walked away she coughed out the words amateurs.


	4. boarding the bus

**ok im happy bc i got this chapter in-the last chapter had alot of monica and not really alot of the other new charas but u have to admitt that Monica is pretty awesome lol. i will try to get a chapter or 2 or mb a few a day. Ive gotten a few in so far so im happy!!! tell me what u think of monica she pretty awesome in this chapter to**

**disclaimer: i dont own the clique just kt crew**

Boarding the bus

September 13th

7:14 a.m

Claire grunted as she hauled her bags onto the bus that was taking them to Hollywood. They were going to be driving half way there on a bus and the other half on a plane. Claire was somewhat excited but the fact that she was going to be seeing Abby again kind of scared her, just a bit though. Her parent for the trip was Kailey Way, who seemed nice, compared to Sonia and Monica.

"Uh, this stuff is so heavy! Hey your Claire Lyons right?" Kailey said walking up to her.

"Yea your Kailey right?"

"Yup that's me." Kailey said. "Yes got it in the bus!"

"Hey could you help me with these bags? They are getting really heavy. I brought along some books so that's probably why," Claire asked Kailey

"Sure! No problem! What kind of books did you bring?" Kailey questioned.

"I brought a book called THE WANDERER have you read it?"

"YES! It fantastic! How far are you? I love books I brought a bunch to. Have you read the Harry Potter series?" Kailey said.

"No I haven't but Kristen Gregory who has umm I think Monica Holmes as a buddy person thing well she loves those books," Claire told her.

"GRRRR!!!! Kristen just leave me ALONE! I don't want to sit by you on that stupid bus and airplane!" Monica screamed

"But Monica, we HAVE to sit together otherwise we will get a detention or some kind of punishment," Kristen told her

"Do you seriously think I care? I've had like a thousand detentions before! I couldn't care less!" Monica shouted

"You have?"

"Yes I have and they really don't bother me," Monica said.

As Monica went to put her luggage on the bus, she threw the biggest one on top of all the others but as she turned to walk away they all came toppling down.

"WTF!! THEY'RE FALLING DOWN!" Monica yelled

Monica turned around to see Alice Epps who was in her drama class, walking past her with a bag of rocks in her hand.

"WTF what did you do? YOU just made all those bags fall!" Monica yelled.

" I didn't make anything fall, you threw your bags up there," Alice said

"Then why do you have all of those rocks in your hand? YOU threw that and it hit the bags. DUH! Do I look stupid?" Monica said.

"That's because they are my rock collection I take them on every trip I go to and no I don't think you look THAT stupid." Alice said

"Well I didn't even think Alice, that you would do something so STUPID. WHY would you do something so STUPID Alice? That's just flat out wrong." Monica said in a way that she looked like a witch.

"OK Ladies its time to get on the bus. Is everyone already?" Mr. Cas asked

**i really liked that chapter the next chapter is going to be still on teh road but its going to be funny-i promise!**


	5. please stop talking monica'

**srry this chap if pretty short but i luv it its just as i promised really funny. ill try to make them MUCH bigger but rite now this was all i got**

On the road

September 13th

2:54

"Mr. Cas! Make Monica stop throwing spitballs at my new coat! It cost $3678.99! And I don't think you want to pay me back the money!" Alicia shouted angrily at Mr. Cas.

"OK Girls settle down, Monica please stop throwing spit balls at your peers, no matter how much fun it is," Mr. Cas told her.

"And how would you know what its like to shoot a spit ball? Your supposed to be a good guy, but if you're a bad boy oh gawd please don't be because I love bad boys and I really don't like you Mr. Cas" Monica said.

"Well thank you Monica, I take that as a very nice compliment," Mr. Cas told her

"Well don't, because its meant to be a threat."

"OK Monica I would stop talking if I were you right now,"

"Why would I stop talking? Its FUN to annoy teachers and compliment them on ugly things like want an example?" Monica asked

"No thank you" her teacher said.

"A perfect example could be hmm lets see 'Oh Mr. Cas I JUST AH-DORE those shoes!' see? That was a fantastic example when really I think your shoes look like an old granny's and someone puked on them, well I think your granny would've puked on them to." Monica said being very rude.

"How did you know my grandmother bought me these shoes?"

" OMG Are you serious Mr. Cas?"

"Dead serious,"

"Well then tell your granny she has bad taste. She should buy you some Jimmy Choo shoes," Monica said

Monica sat back in the seat her and Kristen were sharing.

"You got guts girl," Kristen said "that's all I can say,"

"HAHA guess what I got planned for those two actresses?"

**hmmm i womder wat this plan could be...youll have to find out when i write the next chap!!!**


	6. plane ride and set

**ok i liked the last chapter alot this one is ok to. Monica is totally cool. and shes kinda a butthead lol you guys are going to LOVE her plan**

Getting on the plane and set

September 13th

4:37

"So….do you think my plan it going to work? I think it will," Monica asked Kristen as they were getting on the plane

"You really want me to answer that?" Kristen asked.

"Yes I do,"

"Well if you want my honest opinion…. I think your downright crazy," Kristen told her

"Well who asked for your opinion?" Monica asked her.

"You did,"

"Well I'm changing my mind, I don't want your opinion, its not like it will matter,"

The flight attendant went up the long aisle and answered questions.

"Sir, I assure you, seat 14B is the correct seat." The flight attendant told a man who Kristen and Monica soon realized was their teacher.

"No, no no no no! It cant be THAT seat,"

"SIR! Please take your seat right NOW!" the attendant yelled.

"FINE!" Mr. Cas yelled back

He put up his luggage and walked over to his seat next to Kristen and Monica.

"YOU'RE sitting there?" Monica asked in a snotty way.

"Your not the only one who's not going to enjoy this Monica."

The flight attendant walked to each sit handing them a bag of marshmallows.

"Marshmallows?" she asked.

"Why sure we'd lo-" Mr. Cas started to say before Monica interrupted him.

"Ewww gross, marshmallows taste like death," Monica said. "I can see the slogan now: ' An inch closer to death every bite sized piece'

Mr. Cas glared at her.

"What? I speak the truth and nothing but the truth." Monica said

Kristen looked at Mr. Cas and then Monica. She burst out laughing. Why was she partnered with Monica again? She's funny and very daring.

The plane ride was boring but with Monica blabbing on and on about nothing in particular. Mr. Cas really wasn't enjoying the plane ride but when they got to Hollywood, everything would be worth it.

Kristen turned her head to see that Mr. Cas had fallen asleep. Monica her glass of water and slowly tipped the glass so a tiny trickle of water would come out, but as she did this, Mr. Cas's eyes bulged open

"Don't even think about it!" he yelled.

Monica must have taken a big gulp of mountain dew that morning because she was bouncing off the walls.

a little bit later(Monica had fallen asleep and this is NOT the end of the chapter!)

Monica, Kristen, Claire, Massie, Sonia, Dylan, Alicia, Linzy, Kailey, Keisha, and the rest of the classes, gathered around a tall building.

A woman about the age of 30 with black hair that looked like Rihanna's walked out.

"Good afternoon everyone," she said

"I'm Keli Browne. I work here at J&T Studios and I'm also Shannon St. Clair's agent. Would you all like to come inside? You are going to watch the cameras. Today is the day we start filming the movie "Happy Ever After" ok? Come along now and no cameras," Keli said

The class all walked into the large building.

" If you follow me back to the exit doors, we will all walk to the set, where you can meet Abby and Shannon,"

The class did as they were told and went out to the back exit. As they walked out, they saw a fantasyland. Everything you could possibly imagine was there. The class stared as they saw two figures walking towards them.

"Everyone this is Abby Boyd and this is Shannon St. Clair," Keli told them

Everyone started screaming except for Monica and Claire.

Abby Boyd was in Dial L for Loser and was absolutely fantastic. She had on a purple silk wrap around top and black leggings. Her hair was in a messy bun and Shannon looked incredible to. She had on a white skirt with a baby blue tank top with a white shrug on. She even had a matching baby blue streak in her hair.

"Plan A is almost ready," Monica said

"Wait…your actually going to do your plan?"

"Heck yea! Why would I waste 4 hours of my time to make up a plan that I'm not going to do? I'm SO doing this one,"

**ok so i DIDNT reveal her plan...yet it will be in the next chapter-i promise-pinky swear**


	7. plan a in action

**ok as i promised-i revealed Monica's plan, but thereis still a bit more, but i gave away most of it in this chappy.**

ON set

September 14th

7:34 a.m

"LINZY!" Keisha Lopez shouted in their dorm.

"What? I'm trying to dry my hair," Linzy said rubbing a towel against her shoulder length brown hair.

"Is the KT Crew all here?" Keisha asked.

"YES!" Linzy, Kailey, Sonia and Monica shouted.

"TURN IT DOWN!" Alicia shouted at them.

The whole Pretty Committee shared the same dorm as the KT Crew did for the trip.

"Ehmygawd, shut up! I'm trying to straighten my hair!" Dylan barked at the Kt Crew

"Well sorry, maybe we are trying to get our own things done Miss Carrot top," Keisha barked back.

"Carrot Top? I thought the tops of carrots are green and last time I checked I had RED hair," Dylan said

"Nice Dyl," Massie said high fiving her.

"Ugh amateurs, you guys need lives. Especially you," Keisha said pointing to Claire.

"Huh?" Claire said looking up from her magazine.

"Leave my girls alone, you big headed butt faced freak," Massie yelled at Keisha

"Hey girls? What are you all doing that is so rudely waking up our guests?" Keli Browne, the women they had met yesterday afternoon.

"Come on we have to get to the set early today, yesterday went terribly wrong, nothing as we had planned, hopefully today will be MUCH better, come along now, and NO cameras," Keli warned.

Monica ran back to the bathroom, grabbed a backpack and ran to catch up with everyone.

"I got a camera," she whispered to Kailey.

"WHAT? Is you get caught they'll like…hurt us," Kailey said

same chappy just a bit later

"PUT THAT CAMERA AWAY RIGHT NOW," Keli Browne demanded as Monica pulled the camera out of her backpack

"Who said I cant have it?" Monica screamed

"I did, at least 10 thousand times. Now put it away.. or else"

"Or else what? You going to tell Shannon and Abby I'm a photographer? OOH Harsh harsh." Monica said.

Keli ignored the comment and walked on.

"Come on. We are all going to go onto the set," she told the group of girls

As they walked onto the set, Monica decided to get ready for her plan.

Still now a bit later

"Oh Come on Talia, please do this for me?" Shannon St. Clair said to Abby, only because it was in the script.

"NO! I will never do it, NUNCA!" Abby yelled to Shannon's character. Abby's characters name was Talia, and she was a Hispanic character, so she had some Spanish parts.

"But why not? It would be just one time,"

"Nunca, nunca, nunca! NEVER I tell you, NEVER!" 'Talia' screamed

"Plan A is ready for action." Monica said getting up

"Wait what's Plan A?" Keisha asked because she was sitting right next to her.

"You'll see,"

Monica ran across the stage right in front of the two actresses in their scene.

"I Like Bananas! I like bananas! DO you like bananas? Because I like bananas!" Monica yelled

She ran across the stage back and forth this time singing some crazy song lyrics.

"On a cold winter morning in a time before the light, in flames of death eternal rain we ride towards the fight!" She jumped across the stage singing 'through the fire and flames'.

"Oh Myh Hally Lahd!" The director of the movie yelled. "Guht out of my pik-tcha! Gahds! Gahds!" he yelled.

" Hey? What's this wire thing doing here?" Abby or 'Talia' asked.

"DON'T PULL THAT!" Kristen yelled at the stage.

……Abby pulled it down.

"EWWWWW!!!!! What the fricking hell is this?" Abby demanded as blue goo came pouring down out of a bucket, straight onto her head.

"WHO DID THIS?" she screamed.

**sorry about the h word at the end thats all the badish words u will ever see in my stories. hope you guys liked the chapter, i will try to get more info in the next chappy.**


	8. chappy 8 and mab a bit more ? i 4get

**i personally like these chappy's. sorry i havent posted any chappy's latley ive been rlly busy and i would appreciate mroe reviews! The more i get, teh mroe ill post!**

same day but this part is to short for another chappy

"Monica, this is very low, even for you," Mr. Cas said.

He had a very stern look on his face.

"Monica, if you keep this up, I'm going to have to send you home," Mr. Cas told her

"WHAT?" the KT crew screamed.

"You CAN"T send Monica home, she's our Bffl" Keisha said.

"and…what would I have to do to get sent home.?" Monica questioned

Back at the hotel.

September 15th

7:43

"I STILL can't believe you might get sent home, Mon!" Sonia said

"I know, but it's better than being here, and its not like this is any fun right?" Monica said

"But Monica, this IS fun, maybe if you just behaved," Sonia told her

Monica grabbed a brush and started stroking her hair.

"SHUT UP Sonia! I don't want another word about being sent home. If I get sent home I get sent home and there is NOTHING I can do about that, OK?" Monica shouted getting annoyed.

same day

"Moncia," Mr. Cas screeched into her ear.

"I don't want ANY nonsense today, got it?" He said

"Oh don't worry Mr. Cas I'll be an ANGEL"

"IM so bored I could die right now," Monica said to Kristen

"Your not going to pull any pranks right?" Kristen asked her

"Oh don't worry about me,"

But in the scene, Abby Boyd was dressed up for that scene which involved Mexican dancing- ballet _folklorico _She had on a wild skirt and a puffy sleeved shirt with a flower in her hair. Overall, Monica thought she looked insanely weird. She ran up to the extras box, which was filled with pros they might need in future parts of the movie.

" Take that you silly piñata! And that and that to!" Monica said taking a wooden baseball bat from the extras box and banging it against the actress's side.

"OUCH! STOP IT!" Abby screamed in pain.

"YOUNG LADY! STOP THAT RIGHT NOW!" Mr. Cas yelled at Monica.

"That's it. Final warning I'm sending you home," Mr. Cas said to Monica.

"What-?" Monica stammered. But she knew she was going to be sent home.

later that day

"Monica, I'm very disappointed in you," Mr. Cas said

Monica started packing her things, she was going to be getting on a flight that same night. In an hour or so.

"Oh Monica! Why did you have to leave now? Get on IM every night! No BUTS!" the KT crew squealed.

i personally love im so i decided to add IM into the next chappy! hope u ♥ed it!


	9. mostly im

**this chappy is almost all im** **and in my opinion pretty long.** **lol some of teh stuff is shorter im stuffs srry i just picture them tlkaing in IM when they r ...talkign on IM lol enjoy!**

Hotel

September 16th

8:47 p.m

"GUYS! Monica is on IM. Hurry grab your laptops…NOW!" Sonia yelled.

Welcome to the chat:

BeachBabe109: Hey Mony!

TheGuitarHero: HI Sonia

LoveMeorNot: Hey I'm here to

SuRfErChIcK123: me3

Linzyrockiezursockies: hi everyone

TheGuitarHero: hi sonia, keisha, kailey and linzy

LoveMeorNot: We miss ya girl

Linzyrockiezursockies: yea y did ya have to leave us all behind?

BeachBabe109: Yea we ♥ ya anywayz even tho we r mad that u aren't here…;-(

TheGuitarHero: Srry I ♥ ya to but I just cant be thr…its not my place

SuRfErChIck123: hey I ♥ u guyz to! How come nobody is talking to me?

LoveMeorNot: We r talking to evry one got it ??????

SuRfErChIcK123: ok fine hi

TheGuitarHero: Im so mad at that stupid mr cas he is such a butthole

Linzyrockiezursockies: tru he is I wish we still lived in Pine Crest instead of Westchester

TheGuitarHero: Agreed

SuRfErChIcK123: I wonder wat Abby and Shannon r going to wear 2moro !!!

TheGuitarHero: Who cares? O wait NOT me

SuRfErChIcK123: oops srry

TheGuitarHero: U better b

BeachBabe109: does that Derick Harrington go to OCD?

TheGuitarHero: yea !!! he's HOT ♥ him

LoveMeorNot: who is Derick Harrington???

Linzyrockiezursockies: yeah who dat?

BeachBabe109: this insanely hot guy

TheGuitarHero: he goes to Briarwood which is OCD's brother school I think

TheGuitarHero: but hes still MEGA hot

BeachBabe109: agreed

SuRfErChIcK123: ive seen him he is pretty hot

TheGuitarHero: BACK OFF! Hes MINE

LoveMeorNot: I thought he was that massie girls bf

TheGuitarHero: Not anymore

Linzyrockiezursockies??? wat r u gonna do???

TheGuitarHero: ooops g2g bi everyone

LoveMeorNot: wat don't go! We ♥ ya!

SuRfErChIcK123: wait y r u leaving?

Linzyrockiezursockies!!! don't go ♥ ya neways

BeachBabe109: DON'T LEAVE! I BEG YA!

TheGuitarHero's computer is off.

"what-? Why did she get off?" Sonia stammered.

"She said she was leaving, guys just get over it there is nothing we can do, she's offline." Keisha said, Sonia thought she was annoyed that Monica would just ditch them like that online.

"Hey you guys want some take out?" Mr. Cas waslked in the room with the Pretty Committee.

"This is so de-lish! I heart it. They should have food like this in Westchester," Alicia said grabbing another pair of chopsticks for Massie.

"Do you guys have BF's?" Kailey asked.

"I do," Massie said

"Same," Claire and Alicia said at the same time.

Kailey's dark hazel eyes went straight towards Dylan and Kristen.

"Umm not at the moment Kristen said but Dylan wouldn't keep her big mouth shut.

"OH I did, but I just broke up with him, he was to stuck up and to rich he thought he was better than me. Hmmph!" Dylan said rolling her eyes.

Kristen wanted to laugh. The truth was, Dylan wasn't exactly someone who had a bf. In fact, her last bf broke up with her for this loser girl. That's how pathetic the relationship was.

"So… Massie who is your bf?" Kailey said plopping down on the hotel bed.

"His name is Derick, Derick Harrington," Massie said trying to sounds mysterious.

"WHAT?!?!?" Keisha yelled "He _is _your bf?"

"Yeah he and I have been going out for months." Massie said

"Umm cool?" Kailey said. She wouldn't tell her that Monica was up to something, but decided not to think about that.

"So umm who wants to play truth or dare?" she said

"Don't you want to hear about _my _bf?" Alicia asked. Her eyes filling with wonder.

"Nope," Keisha said.

"OK so do you guys want to play?" Keisha asked

"Nah, maybe later," they all answered

"Lets eat right now before the food gets cold," Massie said

"Alritey then,"

a bit into dinner.

"GUYS! She's on again!" Sonia yelled. She was like the lookout person, where every time Monica would get on she would try to IM her.

"I'm just going to sign in on mine. You guys can eat I'll tell you what she says." Sonia suggested

Welcome to the chat:

BeachBabe109: Heyy

TheGuitarHero: hi

BeachBabe109: Why did u get off earlier?

TheGuitarHero: Had 2 do stuff

BeachBabe109: like…?

TheGuitarHero: Tashi and dad came over

BeachBabe109: oh I c is she still EVIL?

TheGuitarHero: ttly

BeachBabe109: I thought so LOL

TheGuitarHero: LOL

BeachBabe109: so wats up wit u?

TheGuitarHero: Nothing u guys?

BeachBabe109: we r eating din din

TheGuitarHero: yummy gram is coming over l8er for dinner

BeachBabe109: gram Ellie?

TheGuitarHero: yup.

BeachBabe109: she is so cool

TheGuitarHero: ik she even plays guitar hero AND Rock band

BeachBabe109" my gram would NEVER do that

TheGuitarHero: LOL

BeachBabe109: heheheheh

TheGuitarHero: so how much do u guys miss me?

BeachBabe109: Tonz LOL we 3 ya

TheGuitarHero: gross

BeachBabe109: lol

BeachBabe109: hey Mony this is Keesh now

TheGuitarHero: hey keesh

BeachBabe109: reading any good books lately?

TheGuitarHero: Uh can I go to the bathroom?

Beachbabe109: lol

TheGuitarHero: lol we rock

BeachBabe109: ikr

BeachBabe109: hey this is Sonia again

TheGuitarHero: hi

BeachBabe109: y did u ask to go to the bathroom?

TheGuitarHero: private joke between me and keesh

BeachBabe109: o 'kay

TheGuitarHero: im so mad Tashi is….

BeachBabe109: wat?

TheGuitarHero: …

BeachBabe109: b4 I grow a beard plz

TheGuitarHero: tashi is…pregnant

BeachBabe109: WHAT? Wen did u find out?

TheGuitarHero: lunch

BeachBabe109: Omg I cant believe that!

TheGuitarHero: well believe it bc its tru

TheGuitarHero: I g2g bye

BeachBabe109: no plz stay

TheGuitarHero: bye

TheGuitarHero: bye

TheGuitarhero: bye

BeachBabe109: no plz don't go

TheGuitarHero's computer is off.

"she got off again," Sonia said

"Who got off what?" Massie asked

"IM, we were iming Monica."

"OH I love IM. I go on all the time. That's cool you guys talk to her on there especially when you are so far away,"

Massie took a big gulp of her lemonade. She was bored and wanted to see her puppy Bean, that very second. She wanted to call home and tell her parents how bored she was in the hotel, but she didn't.

"Are you ok? You look a little down Mass," Claire asked

"No, Uh I'm fine,"

" Hey guys I just got an email from Mr. Cas he said to go downstairs right away," Sonia said

"Seriously? I just got a text message from him."

"me2,"

"Me3,"

"Same," almost everyone said at the same time.

The girls grabbed their things and took the elevator to the lobby. There were a bunch of other students there all gathered around Mr. Cas.

"Everyone, this is Harlow Connolly, a cousin of our own Hallie Connolly," Mr. Cas said

"She will be transferring from her old school to OCD, therefore since it was right now, we decided to send her on this trip,"

"She will be staying in the room that Massie Block is in, we were going to put her with Hallie, but there is no room in that room,"

Massie looked at the girls, and the KT Crew, she had no idea this was going to happen.

"OMG Harlow sweetie!" Keisha yelled "it's so good to see you again! I haven't seen you in forever!"

She ran up and hugged Harlow.

Massie watched as the KT Crew snickered. She could tell that they didn't like her.

back in the room

"Guys you all remember Harlow right?" Keisha said

"Unfortunately," Sonia muttered.

"Excuse me?"

"Yes, I said," Sonia said louder

"Good,"

"Dyl, will you grab my lemonade?" Massie asked

"Sure, one sec,"

"She's on!" Sonia yelled.

"Who's on what?" Harlow asked

"IM, Monica is on,"

"Monica…Holmes?" she asked

"Yup,"

"OMG she is like my bffl! Can I talk to her?"

"Sure, but I knid of wanted to," Sonia muttered.

"Thanks!" Harlow said grabbing the computer.

Welcome to the chat:

HaRlOwCcOoLiO3: Hey Monica!

TheGuitarHero: is this Harlow Connolly?

HaRlOwCcOoLiO3: tlly who else would it be? LOL

TheGuitarHero: I haven't talked to u in a long time!

HaRlOwCcOoLiO3: like my sn?

TheGuitarHero: ttly rockin' I don't get eh coolio3 tho

HaRlOwCcOoLiO3: thr r 3 ppl in my family

TheGuitarHero: o I so knew that

HaRlOwCcOoLiO3: lol

BeachBabe109 has joined this chat

BeachBabe109: hey Mony

TheGuitarHero: hi

HaRlOwCcOoLiO3: who is that?

BeachBabe109: sonia

TheGuitarHero: how did u get in this chat

BeachBabe109: I copied the numbers off my laptop.

TheGuitarHero: aren't u on UR laptop?

BeachBabe109: no I'm on keisha's Harlow is on mine

TheGuitarHero: Harlow is with u?

Beachbabe109: she transferred to our school so she came to the trip she just got here like 30 mins ago

HaRlOwCcOoLiO3: I feel so alone…

BeachBabe109: o srry! I 4got u were here LOL

HaRlOwCcOoLiO3: not funny

TheGuitarHero: Sonia is massie around

BeachBabe109: no

TheGuitarHero: ok I saw that derrick today and he is soooo hot.

HaRlOwCcOoLiO3: I feel left out again

BeachBabe109: good nobody wants u here anyways

HaRlOwCcOoLiO3: o thanks

TheGuitarHero: Sonia stop being a butt

BeachBabe109: im so not being a butt

HaRlOwCcOoLiO3: sonia u h8 me don't u

BeachBabe109: duh did u actually think I would EVER like u.

HaRlOwCcOoLiO3 has left this chat

TheGuitarHero: great u made her leave. BYE

TheGuitarHero has left this chat.

**ok i am goign to try to focus mroe on the pc and not the kt crew! srry guys but im rlly getting into them! LOL harlow is gonna eb great..will she be teh next Monica? read and find out! and Monica isnt gone for good. she MIGHT coem back**


End file.
